Awkward
by artist in the spotlight
Summary: Somebody had better start explaining and soon... but they all seemed pretty determined to stay quiet and not meet anyone else's eyes. corrected. sasusaku oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. There, you happy?**

**This is still the sequel to Interruptions. I just redid this because I forgot to save the parents' names the first time I posted this.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AWKWARD**

Tsunade sighed yet again to calm down her nerves. This whole thing was getting annoying. _Somebody had better start explaining and soon…_

The famous Team 7 stood before her, perfectly silent, well…almost. To her left was Naruto. One look at him and she knew something was up. He had the goofiest grin on his face and was barely stifling his laughter. His eyes kept glancing from Tsunade to Sakura to Sasuke and back to Sakura. Something was definitely up. In the middle was Sakura. Apparently, she found her feet very entertaining as she stood there, twiddling her thumbs. There was also a deep blush on her face. To the right was Sasuke, arrogant as usual. He had been glaring since he had walked through the door, and was now glaring out the window. They all deemed pretty determined to stay quiet and not meet anyone else's eyes.

"Excuse me?" asked Tsunade, fed up with this awkward silence.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. Turning his head sharply, his glare fell on Tsunade. Naruto let out a short cackle before clamping a hand over his mouth. Sakura's blush deepened and her gaze flickered from Sasuke to her feet to Tsunade to Sasuke and back to her feet.

_Oh boy, would Tsunade need the sake tonight…_She rubbed her temples, trying to soothe her impatience. The four had stayed in this silence for the past ten minutes, ever since Team 7 had walked into her office utterly unexpected. Teenagers could be so frustrating sometimes…

Maybe she should just ask them straight out, with a nice, polite, and simple question…

"What the hell is going on?" Okay, so it wasn't nice or polite, but it was simple. One out of three wasn't too bad.

"Nothing," Sasuke grumbled. When had he become the talkative one of the group?

"It has to be something, otherwise—"

"_It's nothing_," he cut her off.

Tsunade blinked. 'He did not just—oh, he did…Damn it! I'm the Godaime Hokage! I could throw him in prison for looking at me funny! … … …okay, maybe not, but I could give him a bunch of lousy D-ranked missions. But he is glaring at me, and that counts as looking at me funny. What? Does he think if he glares at me long enough I'll melt? Hehe…baka!'

"It's nothing at all," he continued. 'Yes! Yes! Keep glaring at her! She's gonna crack, I know it! Just a little bit longer, and she'll leave the subject alone!'

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. 'Is he using chakra in his glare?' Suddenly, her attention was diverted as Naruto finally unleashed his loud, roaring laughter. He clutched his aching side after a minute as Sasuke turned his glare on him and Sakura closed her eyes and prayed all of this was a dream.

A minute later Naruto could be found with multiple pieces of tap over his mouth, binding his lips together. Sasuke slammed the role of tape back onto Tsunade's desk and looked—ahem—glared directly into her eyes.

"It is something," said Tsunade, "and someone is gonna tell me what it is before I use force." There, that ought to do it.

Oh, but Sasuke would never give up that easily. "Why does it matter? It's not that important anyways."

"Oh, it had better be important!"

Sakura finally looked her sensei in the eye and spoke, "Hehe…how important does it have to be?" _Gulp…_

"Important enough to—"

"We don't need an excuse!" 'Now, now, Sasuke, it that your temper I see?'

…

…

…

'Damn it! Did he just cut me off again? Well then, D-ranked mission it is. I'll show you!' Tsunade's fist snapped the pencil she had been holding in half just as Sasuke moved to stand partially in front of Sakura. "I'll ask one more time. What the hell is going on?" As she said that, Tsunade got to her feet and slammed her fist onto the desk, leaving very noticeable dents behind. She always did have that insane strength…"And you had better have a damn good excuse, Uchiha! That was an A-ranked mission! It was five months long!"

"Hn." _He just loved ticking off the Godaime, didn't he?_

"You're three months early!"

"So?" …3…2…1…

"So!" she yelled, her face a deep red hue and steam pouring out of her ears, just like they do in those cartoons. It was a sight to see.

And it just so happened that Naruto yanked the tape off his mouth at that very moment and shouted—for all the world to hear, specifically Tsunade, a few offices nearby, and Shizune and Tonton eavesdropping at the door—

"Sakura-chan's pregnant!"

And that was the last Tsunade ever saw of Naruto…well, at least until she treated him in the hospital that afternoon. The two men of Team 7 jetted out of the door, knocking over Shizune and Tonton in the process. Naruto was still laughing his head off as Sasuke chased him down the halls with a battle axe seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Who knows…maybe Sasuke would decapitate Naruto anyways…

Tsunade plopped down on her chair, her body numb from shock. Her eyes seemed to stare into nothing. Sakura was once again looking at her feet, twiddling her thumbs with full concentration. Her face somewhat resembled a tomato.

Tsunade was the first to speak, although it came out very fragmented. "Please…please don't…it can't be him…Sakura…who's the father?"

…

….

…

"Sasuke-kun…"

Shizune tiptoed into the room, already knowing what to do. "Tsunade-sama, do you want me to get the sake?"

"The strongest you can find," answered Tsunade, still in a daze. Suddenly, she banged her head on her desk, also leaving a heavy dent. Great, so Tsunade was laying her head on her desk; this was much better that her getting a mob together of pitchfork and torch-carriers and running the Uchiha out of Fire Country. It was much better.

"Don't worry, Tsunade-shishou," said Sakura, "Sasuke-kun and I are going to go tell my parents right after this…or right after he gets back…We're gonna get married too."

"Not if they kill him first." Oh no, was she serious? Well, Sakura's father was very strict about boys and traditional upbringings, mostly about boys.

"It'll be fine…I think…"

"Shizune!" yelled Tsunade, "Hurry up with that sake!"

-----------------------------------------That Night at the Haruno Residence--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand as she rang the doorbell. Suddenly, Sakura's parents—whom he had never met before—were the scariest people on the face of the Earth. Sure, he had faced scary opponents before, like Orochimaru and Itachi. But no one could ever compare with the Haruno-sans. Simply, none of his other opponents were the parents of his pregnant girlfriend soon to be fiancé as soon as they picked out a ring. Still, Sakura was pregnant, and—Shit! They didn't even know they were dating! No one knew, well, besides the dobe, but that had been an accident.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts as Sakura squeezed his hand and whispered, "Are you ready, Sasuke-kun?" Her free hand reached forward to ring the doorbell again. There was no way in hell he was ready for this.

An idea suddenly popped into his head. 'Maybe her parents weren't home. They hadn't answered the door yet. We could run for it and pretend like none of this ever happened—well, except that Sakura would still be pregnant…damn it! That was the only plan I've come up with! Still, maybe they weren't home and we could prolong the inevitable clash. Just maybe, if Kami-san would just show me some mercy, just this once.'

As if on cue, he heard the click of a lock and the door slid open. 'I knew it,' he thought, 'like Kami-san would ever give me a break. When has he ever?'

'Okay, well, that wasn't true,' his eyes traveled over to Sakura, who was hugging and greeting someone—Great, he blanked out already.

In the doorway stood Haruno, Sakura's mother. "And who's your friend, dear?" she said, eyeing the couple's hands clasped together.

"This is Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura, prodding Sasuke in the ribs.

"Pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san," he said, gently rubbing a newly-formed bruise. It there was anything good in this situation, it was that Sakura's father had not yet appeared.

"Likewise," she answered, "but please, call me Maori. Would the two of you like to come inside?"

'No! No! No!' his mind screamed.

"Of course," said Sakura.

As they walked into the living room, Sasuke mentally recited a small prayer, holding onto his girlfriend's hand for dear life. In a big armchair sat Sasuke's biggest fear, Sakura's father.

"Please," said Maori, "sit down. I'll go make us all some tea." With that, she disappeared behind another door leading into the kitchen.

Sakura pulled on Sasuke's hand as she led him further into the living room and sat down on the couch. Accordingly, Sakura's father folded up the newspaper he had been reading and focused his attention on the other man in the room.

Sakura spoke first, "Tou-san, I want you to meet someone." She put on her her biggest smile as Sasuke stood up and finally let go of her hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said as he shook hands with his new acquaintance.

"Etsuya Haruno," the other man answered, carefully eyeing the Uchiha. This was the first boy his 18 year old daughter had ever brought home. Of course it would be the Uchiha; Sakura had been obsessed with him in her preteen years. Thank Kami-san she grew out of that. But what was Sasuke Uchiha doing here in his living room and more importantly holding hands with _his daughter?_

As soon as Sasuke sat back down, he gripped Sakura's hand, and she was holding on just as tight. She was just as scared as he was.

The next several minutes were filled with the second awkward silence the couple had to endure that day. No one wanted to break the tension. Everyone seemed content to study the other one trying to handle a fragile situation like this. In the next room, Maori listened anxiously. Silence was never a good sign, considering how their family had always been big on talking.

She carefully lifted the tray with the teapot and teacups on it and carried it into the living room. After she set it down, everyone took a cup and drank.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, we have something to tell you," said Sakura. All heads turned towards her.

"What?" asked Etsuya, his fist tightened around the little teacup and his suspicions rose.

"Well, before I tell you, let me just say that everything will be fine. Sasuke-kun and I have everything under control."

"What is it, Sakura?" asked Etsuya. Maori's eyes looked from Sasuke to Sakura to her husband and back again. 'If this is what I think it is…'

"Sasuke-kun and I are getting married too."

"Really? Wow! This is so unexpected! Oh, I have the perfect shoes! And—"

"There's more to it," said Sasuke through gritted teeth. His gaze was locked with Etsuya, who in turn, was glaring back.

"What else?" asked Etsuya impatiently.

"Um, well…" started Sakura.

"Come on with it," said Etsuya.

"Well…I…"

"It's okay, dear, you can tell us," spoke Maori.

"He he…ummm…"

'This is getting nowhere fast,' Sasuke thought, 'How can I break it to them? Well…I could always try Naruto's approach…'

"Sakura's pregnant." There, he said it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Etsuya.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," repeated Sakura, her grip on Sasuke's hand tightening. With a sigh, Sasuke switched hands and used his newly-freed one to wrap his arm around his obviously nervous girlfriend. _And now for the judgment…_

Well, Sakura's father was fuming. "Out! Get out of my house now!"

"But Tou-san!" argued Sakura.

"Get out! I don't want to hear anymore of this!"

"Haruno-san, I am asking for your blessing of our marriage, and our child," stated Sasuke, trying to keep his cool.

"You get my daughter pregnant and then you ask for my blessing? Why should I give my blessing to you, huh?"

"Honey, please calm down," said Maori. But Etsuya was already storming up the stairs and yelling, "Sakura, if I see you with him again, I swear I will—"

"Tou-san, you're being unreasonable!"

A door slamming shut upstairs could be heard throughout the house. _So much for calm…_

Yet again, another silence entered the room…

"Well," began Maori, "that was certainly embarrassing. You have to believe me; it's not in his nature to be rude like that."

"Hn. I was expecting worse."

Sakura slumped down into the couch; all this stress was taking its toll on her. "We have your blessing, right Kaa-san?"

"Of course, but I'll have to talk things out with your father later. He probably just needs some time to cool off, but he'll come to his senses…eventually."

There was another pause before spoke again. "So, how far are you?"

"Only a month. Sasuke-kun and I want to get married very soon. Do you think maybe two weeks from now would be okay?"

"I don't know how you're going to pull that off, dear."

"I just want a small, simple wedding, nothing fancy. Sasuke-kun?"

"That sounds nice. I'm already prepared to pay for all of it."

"You couldn't possible pay for an entire wedding, even if it was small," said Maori.

"Actually, he can, Kaa-san. Sasuke-kun's loaded," Sakura said as she poked him in the ribs.

"Don't get any ideas now," he replied, pulling Sakura closer to him.

Maori watched the interaction between the two lovers. Who knew the legendary ice cube Uchiha had a soft side, for her daughter as well? "How long have you two been dating?" she asked.

"A little over two years," answered Sakura, "Sorry for keeping it a secret."

"Alright, well, do you want to start planning the wedding tonight? I know this great place—a garden just outside of the main village. And there's this wonderful kimono store right next to the coffee house on Main Street. And—"

Sakura sighed and said, "I think we can wait till morning. We've had a big day."

Sasuke immediately stood up and pulled Sakura up with him. "We'll be going now. Goodbye."

"Sasuke-kun, wait, just give me a few more minutes."

"We have to pick out a ring, remember?"

"Fine…bye Kaa-san. Say goodnight to Tou-san for me."

"Goodbye, Sakura dear, Sasuke-san. See you tomorrow."

With that, Sasuke pulled Sakura out the door with him and onto the sidewalk. They were swallowed by the cool night air. For the first time in a while, the silence they were in was comfortable. Sasuke was leading her towards the end of the street when Sakura stopped.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going? My apartment is the other way."

"First of all, we're going to the jewelry store to pick out a ring for you. Secondly, you won't be staying in your apartment anymore. You're moving in with me."

Sakura took a second to register the news. Things were happening too fast for her liking lately. And Sasuke could be so forward with these things. "But I need some stuff from my room first. And—I don't think Tou-san would appreciate this. I'm pretty sure he hates you right now."

"Do you really think I care about what he thinks of me?"

"Well, you did ask for his blessing. So, yes."

"Hn. Honestly, I don't care. We're getting married whether he likes it or not."

Sakura giggled and linked arms with him. "Why don't you say that to his face, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa," he answered, "so, we buy a ring, go back to your place to get your stuff, and then we go to my place."

"That has to be your first good idea all day, Daddy."

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, you're a father now."

"Hn."

"And I don't see how you thought blurting out that I was pregnant was a good idea. No wonder Tou-san was so mad."

"Hn."

The wind picked up as Sasuke checked the time on his watch. "You tired?"

A smile appeared on Sakura's face as a yawn escaped her lips. "I'll take that as a yes. I guess we can wait till tomorrow to get a ring. My place is only a few blocks over.

Sakura sighed and leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "This has been a really long day, you know. And everyone took it better than I thought they would. I guess we were lucky."

"You call being banned from seeing me 'lucky?'"

"Well, at least no one's tried to kill you yet."

"Yet?"

"We still have to tell Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Lee, and the rest of the Rookie Nine. I don't think any of them will be upset, well, except Lee. I don't think Ino will like the news either. She still likes you, you know. I don't know what to expect from Kakashi-sensei. But at least Naruto took it quite well. He was laughing the whole way home. He's probably still in fits, if he's conscious yet. Still, we can tell everyone else tomorrow, after we get a good rest. I've had enough stress for one day. And stress isn't good for our baby. I hope tomorrow goes easier."

"Looking forward to it." _NOT! _

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Of course Sasuke was lying, but if he wanted to act tough, then she would too. They wee now walking up the sidewalk to his house. She leaned forward a little bit and whispered in his ear, "I want to be on top tonight, Daddy."

Sasuke pushed open the door before picking Sakura up bridal style and carrying her inside. "But then we switch." On the inside, inner Sakura was doing a victory dance. On the outside, Sakura couldn't do anything but moan as Sasuke began ripping her clothes off.

For Naruto in the hospital, Tsunade and Shizune, the Harunos, and the future Uchihas, this would be a long night indeed, some happier that others.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Once again, sorry for my screw-up. You see, I put the parents' names in while I was editing this fic on I must have forgotten to save the changes. After a few people pointed out my mistake, I realized what I had done. Anyway, I hope this one turns out better so I don't have to redo it again. I still loved Tsunade's part. And Sasuke's fear of Sakura's father, any man in his position should be scared. **

**Now, you may consider this a hassle to review (especially if you already reviewed this story once), but reviews still make me happy. But think about this, if it wasn't for my reviewers the first time, I would have never corrected my story. Be thankful! ...and review!**


End file.
